You're Everything to Me
by Professor Slughorn
Summary: This is the person that was too shy to post 'Trapped in the closet'. My good friend posted it for me, and now I'm posting for myself for the very first time!Harry goes through a major tragedy...and he relieves the best memories of his life. R&R please!


**SONGFIC to EVERTHING by LIFEHOUSE (Harry/Ginny)**

**Find me here**

**And speak to me…**

"Harry, I've been looking all over for you!" Hermione exclaimed. Her best friend was huddled next to a gray slab of stone jutting from the ground in the middle of the forest clearing, hugging his knees.

"Harry…" Hermione brushed away a curly brown lock of hair from her eyes and stared at him, who was gazing at the engraved words in front of him.

**I want to feel you**

**I need to hear you…**

"Hermione, she's gone." Harry whispered, reaching out to caress the words 'Ginevra Weasley Potter'.

Hermione bit down on her lower lip to keep the tears from flowing. "It's been a week, Harry. You need to get on with your life."

Harry closed his eyes and dropped his head into his shaking hands. "She was my life, Hermione."

**You are the light**

**That's leading me…**

Tearfully, Hermione kneeled next to him and held him to her tightly. "Harry….You need to get over it. She'd want you to move on and not dwell on her forever."

"But I loved her—"

"You can still love her also. Just find someone else to hold on to for the rest of your years."

**To the place**

**Where I find peace…again…**

Letting go of him, Hermione stood up and started to walk away. "Don't stay out too long, alright?" she called back, and before waiting for an answer, she broke into a run, afraid that Harry would see her tears.

Turning back to the gravestone, Harry thought about all of the things Ginny had done for him…and stumbled on a memory of the night he had killed Voldemort.

Ginny had found him crumpled in a heap, drained of all energy.

You are the strength

That keeps me walking…

She had called out his name, but he couldn't answer back. She then pulled him upright to his feet. Gently, she had helped him walk through the field of corpses and the injured.

**You are the hope**

**That keeps me trusting…**

"Bellatrix…" Harry had murmured. "She's still alive. I need to—"

"Harry, shush! Just walk and save your energy."

"Ginny…"

"What is it?"

They had reached a situated tent and were both climbing inside. Underneath the canopy were a cot and a bedside table with bottles and bandage rolls waiting patiently.

"Ginny, what is this?"

She blushed a deep pink. "I thought you'd need it."

"But—"

"Trust me, Harry." She laid him down on the cot and carefully and touched his cheek. "Just trust me for a while."

**You are the light**

**To my soul…**

Harry had awoken three hours later to a stinging sensation in his leg. "OW! Ginny, what is that?"

She looked up at him, an annoyed expression on her face. "Well, maybe if you stopped _fidgeting in your sleep_, it wouldn't hurt as much."

"It's not my fault I fidget unconsciously!"

"It is too!"

"That's like saying it's my fault I fell in love with you!"

There was a long, silence where Ginny's mouth dropped further and Harry's face grew redder.

**You are my purpose**

**You're everything…**

She finally managed to say something, her eyes wide with disbelieving shock. "What did you say?"

Harry took her hand and held it to his scar. "I broke up with you last year because I loved you. I killed Voldemort because I love you. I want to be with you for the rest of y life…because I love you. Ginny—you're everything to me…" He squeezed her hand, willing for an answer.

"You're everything to me too, Harry Potter."

**And how can I stand here with you**

**And not be moved by you? **

Before both of them knew it, they were leaning into each other, and their lips were grazing one another's, and Harry's appreciation for the girl in front of him intensified….

God, how he had missed her.

**Would you tell me how could it be**

**Any better than this? Yeah…**

"Harry…" Ginny murmured against his lips a good two minutes later. "You should rest…"

"I should rest?"

"If you want to get better."

"Well, then. You're not really letting me rest, are you?"

**You calm the storms**

**And you give me rest…**

It took Harry a minute or two to realize he was crying. He thought it a bit strange to be crying over memories that would never return.

And then he remembered his daughter Lily…and wondered how she was taking this at the moment. And then he remembered Ginny again—on Lily's eleventh birthday.

Harry and Ginny were sitting across from their daughter after cutting and devouring the birthday cake. Harry handed Lily the letter that would change her life forever.

She had taken it with trembling hands, opened it, and read it.

"Boarding school?" she said, looking up.

Her parents nodded.

Lily threw the letter on the table with a rattling force and temper. "I'm not going. I'm not leaving you and dad behind to go all the way up to Scotland by myself!"

"Lily--" Ginny tried, but was interrupted.

"Dad! Say something, will you! Away for ten months by myself! With guys! How will I handle that?"

Harry stood up and looked down at her. "You will have to go, Lily. We can't home-school you anymore. You need to go and learn properly."

She turned on her heel and stormed upstairs.

"LILY! YOU HAD BETTER COME BACK HERE RIGHT—"

"Harry, stop." Ginny whispered, and he fell silent. "Let her cool off a while…she needs to soak it all in."

It was amazing, he had thought then, how Ginny could calm him so easily.

**You hold me in your hands**

**You won't let me fall…**

That night, Harry and Ginny had visited Lily in her room. She was writing something in a notebook.

"Lily," Harry started, but she cut hi off smoothly, with a calm expression on her face.

"It's alright Dad." She said quietly. Ginny squeezed his hand tightly.

"Lily…if you don't want to go—"

"No, Mum, I do. Sorry for yelling at you both earlier."

"We're sorry too…we should have given you some warning about this. And for yelling at you too." Harry murmured. He pulled his daughter and his wife into a warm hug. He leaned over to Ginny and whispered in her ear, "Thanks for everything."

She had smiled back and kissed his cheek.

**You still my heart**

**And take my breath away…**

_Harry…_

He opened his eyes, finding himself by his wife's grave. Again.

_Harry Potter…_

He looked around. That had sounded like Ginny. But…it couldn't be. At the moment, she was encased in wood below the ground. He snorted to himself. _Great. _He thought. _A man going delusional over his dead wife._

_You're insulting your dead wife too, you know. _

Harry felt his heart stop and his breaths becoming constricted. "Ginny?"

**Take me in**

**Take me deeper now…**

_Enjoying your memories, Husband?_

He wiped his eyes and nodded.

_You can't cry over me._

He shook his head. "Why, Ginny? Why did you leave me? Why did you leave your family?"

_I certainly didn't do it on purpose, Harry. It was a potion gone wrong, you know that. _

"I miss you already."

_I miss you too, Harry. But I'm encouraging you to move on, okay? Discover new people…Hermione was right, yes? But if you refuse…_He felt her smile. _Pigeonholed at thirty-eight..._

"I love you, Ginny."

_I love you too._

'**Cause you're all I want, **

**You're all I need**

**You're everything**

**Everything…**

"I'm not going to let you go, alright?"

_I understand. But I want you to find another fish in the sea._

"NO."

_You're going to go single the rest of your life?_

"If that's what it takes." He leaned forward and pressed his lips to the stone. "As long as I can keep you."

_Harry..._Her voice was fainter now.

"Ginny—no, don't leave me again—"

_I will be here…whenever you want to talk…_

"You're everything, Ginny…"

There was no answer.

Harry lay on his stomach and cried until he couldn't anymore.

**And how can I stand here with you**

**And not be moved by you? **

A couple feet away, a seventeen year old Lily Potter stood watching her father lose control of himself.

Up until that moment, Lily had not shed a tear for her mother. She had to be strong; she had to comfort her father. He, who had loved her mother more than she ever will.

_I will be here whenever you want to talk to me…_

One by one, a salty tear ran down her cheek.

One by one, her footsteps carried her to her father.

"Dad?"

He looked up at her; eyes red, chest heaving, face watery.

"Dad—she'll be here whenever you want to talk."

Harry got up off the ground and both people moved to seek affection and console the other at the same time.

**Cause you're all I want**

**You're all I need**

**You're everything**

**Everything**

**Everything… **


End file.
